


Lilium Amissa

by ignisfatuusofnous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, F/F, F/M, Growing Up, Harry Potter Next Generation, Heartbreak, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisfatuusofnous/pseuds/ignisfatuusofnous
Summary: She was hard to miss... In all the shades of orange, blonde, and reddish-brown, her blood red locks cascading in spirals down her back stood out in the crowd. And her eyes, they were stunning, so very different from her father's... a soft green that harbored bravery and kindness in its depth. Whereas she had the deepest, clearest emerald eyes holding passion and secrets in an iron-clad grip. Many said that she inherited such features from her namesake, but there was something different. Something more. Something special.





	Lilium Amissa

**Author's Note:**

> Just adding a precursor before someone throws a fit. This is a rewrite of an old, emphasis on old, fic from my previous account with www.Fanfiction.net. I am locked out of the account because the email address I used to create it is no longer accessible, so I am unable to remove or post an update stating it will be rewritten here. Thanks! Additional Notes at the bottom. :) Forewarning this is a draft and I will be updating, polishing, etc at a later date.

Chapter 1

She was hard to miss... In all the shades of orange, blonde, and reddish-brown, her blood red locks cascading in spirals down her back stood out in the crowd. And her eyes, they were stunning, so very different from her father's... a soft green that harbored bravery and kindness in its depth. Whereas she had the deepest, clearest emerald eyes holding passion and secrets in an iron-clad grip. Many said that she inherited such features from her namesake, but there was something different. Something more. Something special. 

However, that isn't to say she didn't inherit any Weasely family traits. Rosy cheeks dusted with a light smattering of freckles are a clear sign of their relation. She also, much to other's misfortune, took after her mother in terms of temper. . . Out hexing her brother's at every turn, many did what was necessary to avoid her bad side! Though this is where the similarities with her family ended, polar opposites in most any other sense. Most notably being the house sorting when she entered Hogwarts. Unheard of for any Weasely or Potter alike, she was a pariah in her own family. There was a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff here and there, but few deviated from being a traditional 'fearless' Gryffindor. It was almost funny that Al was so worried about his sorting when he was so clearly a Hufflepuff. At least green was a good color for her and she did always love snakes. So it was all well and good. . . Though she was . . . an unconventional Slytherin to say the least! Yes, she was clever and sneaky enough that she could out prank her brothers and cousins who were considered to be their generation's Fred and George, but she was different. An everlasting storm of sharp words with a sweet smile and calculating, but kind eyes. Most of her days were spent in a daydream, where she rode dragons and kissed her prince charming, and that of course was considered preposterous by her slithery friends. It certainly didn't stop her though!

Despite not quite fitting any place at home and ongoing differences with her housemates she managed. Fitting in wasn't pertinent to her survive and she was quite happy being different. She knew that she would find her place in the world when the time was right and things would slide into place like a turning lock. 

Lily Luna Potter was her own person. She refused to be known as "The Chosen One's daughter." Heaven help the fool who dares to refer to Lily as James's or Albus's little sister. Anyone to make that mistake was corrected very quickly in a swift, often intimidating manner.

She didn't want to follow in her Father's footsteps becoming an Auror or a Beater for the Hollyhead Harpies like her Mother. No, as "exciting" as that sounded, Lily needed something more adventurous and less sought after. One must consider job security, no? It was an unexpected profession by most, but by a mere seven years old sweet, little Lily Luna know just what she was meant to do. She kept it a secret, only sharing her intentions with the turquoise-haired boy and his ever changing eyes. His was a smile that lit up Lily's world brighter than the sun ever could. Only he, her idol, was privileged enough to know that she was determined, no destined, to work with the dangerously beautiful creatures known as dragons.

Then again Teddy Lupin knew all of Lily's secrets. Trustworthy protector, he has always been her confidant and favorite person. Teddy, in his esteemed glory, knew all but one of her secrets. The most important one, the one that was engraved on her heart, was hers alone to bear for the foreseeable future. Simply because it would lead to disaster if Teddy ever found out that she loved him more than anything in the world. It's not like him knowing would make a difference as all she was and will be is his baby godsister chasing dreams with bright eyes and a big grin.

Teddy would never know that every time he smiled at Lily she was left in a daze or that each time they touched, no matter how small, zaps of lightning radiated throughout her body. But, Lily knew it would never matter what with all the obstacles that stood in their way should he return her feelings, however unlikely. They would never be Teddy and Lily, especially when Teddy wasn't just Teddy, but rather Teddy and Victoire.

Ahh, Victoire. Now it wasn't as if Lily hated her cousin because really, besides Roxy, Vic was one of her most loved and preferred cousins. Lily did, however, hate the fact that she was dating Teddy. When she was younger and naive, Lily believed this to be a wonderful thing! She really did for a time, but as she grew in mind and heart Lily's feelings matured. She now understood that the butterflies in her stomach meant so much more than an excitement at the prospect of seeing Teddy. Appreciative of any time given to her, Lily still wanted so much more. Now at seventeen, freshly out of Hogwarts, just seeing the two of them together was killing her from the inside out.

Last night took the cake though, crushing her heart totally and completely. Leaving behind a dust that was swept away by her grief and sorrow. Finally, the cracks in her armor spread, shattering with the pieces falling and surrounding her. Lily decided at that moment that she was done with putting herself through this endless pain.

It started with Teddy and Victoire standing exclaiming they had an announcement. Lily's stomach dropped when they began to quiet their lively family because she knew, she just knew that this was leading nowhere good. Those three seemingly innocent words sucked all the air out of her world and broke her heart. Hell, they smashed it . . . blasted it to smithereens.

With a sweet smile Victore confessed,

**"We're getting married!" ******

********

********

The rest was all a blur to Lily, as gasps and screams of excitement erupted around her. Congratulations were shouted from every corner of the room echoing in Lily's ears, bouncing off the walls surrounding her. Deafeningly so, they seemed to take up more and more space she became anxious. Family members rushed over, all hugging Vic gushing over the ring, they had tears of joy in their eyes and smiles on their face while Lily sat there in a daze staring at the two. That is until one of her aunts bumped her chair while hurrying to hug the soon to be husband and wife.

As fast as she could, Lily plastered a practiced smile on her face then made the tears in her eyes out to be ones of joy for the perfect, happy couple. She even went so far as to go up and hug them both whispering, "I am so happy for you guys." A lie is taken for the truth leaving a nasty, bitter taste in her mouth that remained with Lily for the rest of the evening as she chattered mindlessly with her family about this wonderful, exciting surprise.

Later that night, when the clock neared 3 AM, Lily sat on her bed she contemplated what to do. Holding back the tears that she refused to let fall, she thought and her mind went in endless circles trying to find a solution. She tried to swallow the lump that seemed to have permanently lodged itself in her throat, but it only seemed to grow with each passing moment. The most reasonable of her hurried ideas was insane, crazy and would probably break her family's heart. But, it was the only solution Lily could think of besides killing herself and she sure as hell wasn't about to do that.

Standing up she wiped away the lone tear that'd worked its way down her cheek in her contemplation. Taking a deep cleansing breath, Lily set about packing her things, magically enlarging a bag she packed all her clothes and anything she couldn't bear to part with. After triple checking to make sure that she had packed the old worn out, purple teddy bear with one eye missing and a red button sewed on by clumsy, inexperienced hands she took one last look at her soft, sherbet orange walls before walking away from her childhood home without a second glance. On her desk sat an envelope with elegant, looping writing sprawled across it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go. . . my first post here on AO3. It's been eons since I've attempted to write anything and I didn't realize just how much I missed it. Hopefully, I'll keep with it this time. I'll reiterate that this is a draft and there will be an update to dress things up a bit at a later date. Let me know your thoughts in a comment. Kudos are appreciated! Thanks. Iggy~


End file.
